Ying
Ying is one of the main characters in BoBoiBoy. Powers Though initially believed that her power was Super Human Speed, but it is actually Time Manipulation 'where everything but herself moves at a slow rate. Her speed is sometimes combined with other attacking methods to create a Super Speed Attack. For example: The Thousand Times Kick: she used it to attack Sleeping Monster in order to save Yaya (Episode 15). Ying's power was also given by Ochobot in Episode 4. She was the third person to receive super powers from Ochobot. However, once she sneezes, she loses her power. She regains her power after sneezing again. The reason behind the fact that she loses her powers by sneezing is unknown and have yet to be mentioned. In Season 2 onwards, she loses her sneezing weakness and instead have been given a timer. Click here for more info about Ying's Powers. * 'Running Speed (Larian Laju) * Thousand Times Kick'' (Seribu Tendangan Laju)'' * Powerful Scratches (Cakaran Laju) * Speed Kick'' (Tendangan Laju)'' * Thousand Times Jump'' (Seribu Tendangan Lompat)'' * Thousand Bite Scratches (Seribu Cakaran Laju) * Time Manipulation (Manipulasi Masa) Personality Ying is kind to all of her friends. Aside from that, she is a fast-talker and a shy girl. She is also sensitive. In Season 2 when she was shot by the emotion pistol, she became petrified wherever she went. Physical Appearance Ying is a 10-year-old Chinese girl (11 years old in Season 3) with black hair, light skin, and dark brown eyes (Season 1) & light blue (Season 2). She wears a yellow and orange shirt with horizontal light blue and white stripes on the two long sleeves, dark blue-colored jeans, blue and yellow watch, a pair of white socks, yellow and orange shoes and a yellow and light blue hat with a domo badge. Furthermore, she has a pair of blue, round glasses. Relationships 'BoBoiBoy' BoBoiBoy and Ying are good friends. They are always willing to help each other in times of need. She was the first person who warned him about Yaya's Biscuits (Episode 3) 'Yaya' Although Ying and Yaya are good friends, things get a tense between them whenever exams are around the corner. They are very competitive and both characters strive to get the first position in their class. They would get to that point where they do not talk to each other and would do anything such as cheating just get the first position in class. Despite their competitive behaviour, they still remain close friends and are always willing to lend each other a hand. They also make a great team during battles. Ying, of course, is not fond of Yaya's Biscuits. 'Gopal' Gopal and Ying are good friends. Although Gopal, being the person he is, annoys her a lot, but she is still able to put up with his attitude. He had helped Ying to reclaim her powers. 'Fang' In the first episodes of Season 2, Ying did not admire Fang and called him a arrogant because he ignored her and Yaya's greetings. However, as the show goes on, the two soon become friends. 'Ochobot' Ochobot and Ying are close friends. Ochobot frequently gives her as well as her friends advices. 'Tok Aba' Ying respects Tok Aba and occasionally helps him at his café. He repays Ying and her friends by giving them free delicious coco drinks. 'Adu Du' In the first season, Adu Du and Ying were enemies. She teamed up with her friends to beat him up while he came up with various ways to defeat BoBoiBoy and steal cocoa. They continue to be foes until Season 2, Episode 12. After they met (Ejo Jo), Ying decided to team up with her friends to defeat him and help Adu Du after his great loss of Probe. Unfortunately, she was captured by Ejo Jo during that particular mission. She Calls Adu Du square head. 'Probe' Probe is an evil sidekick of Adu Du's. Season 2, Episode 12, where she felt sorry and sad for his death, which led to her and her friends trying every possible way to defeat the abominable Ejo Jo and help Adu Du, who was later considered as their friend. 'Ejo Jo' Ejo Jo's cruelty had led to Probe's death and Adu Du's misery, which made Ying and her friends show extreme hatred for the alien. They decided to work as a team to defeat him, but Ying was unfortunately caught by him in process. Ying was devestated when Ejo Jo destroyed Probe. 'Popo' Ying and Popo met in South Pole and they seem to be friends, because Popo let Ying take him back to Rintis Island with her after getting ice for BoBoiBoy (Episode 6). Once, when Ying ran to the South Pole, she sneezed, which caused her to lose her powers and she became frozen. Popo helped her out by throwing snowballs at her face to make her sneeze in Episode 19 (originally in the "Meet Ying" short). Trivia * Whenever she catches a cold, she will sneeze again and again making her powers activate and deactivate. * She is the youngest in BoboiBoy's gang. She is only 10 years old in Season 1 and 11 in Season 2, the oldest is Gopal who is 12 years old in Season 1 and 13 in Season 2. * Yaya said she is the only one who could beat the creator of the Papa Zola No.5 video game, proving she's an excellent gamer. * She is probably Chinese because she could speak Mandarin words like'' "謝謝 (Xièxiè)" which means ''"Thank You". (Happy Wesak 2011, Extended Finale). * Her face was probably inspired from one of the director of the series. * She is placed in BoboiBoy's class as she is smart and probably skipped a grade. Videos Meet Ying! Gallery See Also Category:Characters Category:Females Category:BoBoiBoy: The Movie Characters Category:Superheroes Category:BoBoiBoy Galaxy Characters